


Audaces Fortuna Iuvat (fortune favours the bold)

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Young Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Toa Henare is a man on a mission.The target (of his massive crush)...Shota Umino.





	Audaces Fortuna Iuvat (fortune favours the bold)

**Author's Note:**

> A little self indulgent piece of Henare/Shota simply because I so adore them & because I wanted to.

Tetsuhiro Yagi set down his phone and tapped the side of his glass impatiently, wishing that Shota Umino would hurry up and get back from the bathroom so he could tell him he was ready to leave. He was tired after the long show day and the trip back to Tokyo, but more importantly he was hungry and Narita was torturing him with picture message after picture message of the late night feast Oka was cooking up. Even if a few of the photos seemed to focus more on Oka wearing little more than an apron, the food looked as good as he knew it would taste, and certainly better than whatever would still be fresh in the convenience store at what still as yet undetermined future time he might be able to persuade Shota to leave. 

A few people glanced up from their drinks towards the door as Toa Henare entered the bar, going back to ignoring him again almost immediately once he was recognised. Most of the patrons here were used to the young men from the dojo and had happily granted a careful illusion of anonymity to many of New Japan’s finest young lions over the years. He respectfully greeted a few of the regulars and ordered a beer, scanning the small room while he waited for it to be poured. 

He was taking a chance tonight, he knew it, but he had to figure out what this thing with Shota was one way or another. The latest tour had been a revelation. He hoped he hadn’t misread the looks he’d caught when Shota thought he wasn’t paying attention or the quiet smiles he got from the younger man as he settled down beside him on the bus, or the overwhelming sense of rightness he felt on the long trips when the conversation between them died out and Shota drifted to sleep leaning up against him. 

He wanted more of that. Of course he wanted more of other things too...he was only human after all and Shota was a very well put together young man; his body a testament to his hard work in the gym and the ring, his face fine featured almost to the point of prettiness. Shota had felt glorious squirming beneath him in the ring last week and Henare would only be lying to himself if he tried to deny getting himself off once or twice over the past few days to thoughts of what the younger man might feel like squirming beneath him in pleasure instead. 

Before that delightful dream could even think about becoming a reality there was the tiny huge first step of laying his cards on the table and asking the guy out on a date, and tonight was as good an opportunity as any. Henare had planned to suggest that they go grab a drink, but Shota had beaten him to it with his declaration that he was going to their bar practically the minute they had arrived back at the dojo. As great as the temptation had been to head straight out, Henare had opted to freshen up a little first. He was looking sharp, feeling good, ready to do this...step one though was finding Shota.

For a moment, Henare feared that perhaps Shota had gone somewhere else, somewhere new, or worse, already left with someone. Relieved, he spotted Yagi, heading over to join him and taking the stool that was offered. He hadn’t realised that anyone had accompanied Shota, but this didn’t change his goal for the night, he was bound to get a minute or two alone with the object of his interest and that was all he needed. 

“Yagi!” Henare cheerfully clinked glasses with his friend in greeting. “Didn’t expect to see you here, sleepyhead.”

"I didn’t plan on being here either, but Shota dragged me out. It was easier to agree...you know he’s no fun when he doesn’t get his own way.”

“What are you talking about? I’m always fun.” Shota appeared back at the table with two fresh glasses. “Sorry, didn’t realise there was more of us, I’ll go get another.”

Yagi grabbed Shota’s wrist to stop him. “That’s because you always end up getting your own way...we spoil you, little brother. Henare can have mine, I'm going to head back. You two good to hang out on your own for a while?" 

"Yeah, sure. I guess."

"Look after him Henare, make sure he gets back in one piece!" 

And with that he was off. 

The familiar feeling he always got when around the handsome New Zealander settled over Shota like a soft blanket. The intensity of Henare’s gaze never failed to make Shota feel as giddy as the young boy he had only recently stopped being, made him feel as though there was no one else in the room, although the thoughts he had when in Henare’s company were certainly _not_ childlike or innocent in any way.

He wasn’t even sure if his crush could even still be called a crush any more. They hadn’t interacted much before Henare’s injury, but he once he had returned, he had quickly taken root in Shota’s affections and it was starting to become painfully clear to Shota that he was having _feelings_ , and not all of them were simply lust. 

It was Henare’s company he sought out on road trips, it was Henare’s arms he dreamt of curling up in, it was Henare’s lips he dreamt of kissing, it was Henare’s cock he dreamt of riding...and when the fearless Maori warrior made his entrance to the ring, Shota had _all_ sorts of terribly distracting thoughts about his tongue. 

Perhaps a _few_ of the feelings were in the general lust area. 

“I don’t know why he thinks _I’m_ the one who needs looking after,” Shota grumbled, mostly good naturedly. “I don’t need to be babysat like a little...”

“Like a baby?” Henare interrupted with a chuckle. “Don’t worry. Not _everyone_ thinks you’re like a kid.”

“Oh no?”

“ _I_ don’t...” 

Henare took a sip from his glass, peering over the rim at Shota, watching for his reaction. He didn’t seem overly unsettled, so grasping the moment in both metaphorical hands, Henare charged on. 

“You’re great company, I mean...I think we have a good time when we’re hanging out together...and you’re definitely _not_ a kid because if you were, that would be weird and very wrong because I kinda _like_ you a bit and I hope you maybe like me a little bit too and if you do, maybe I can take you out for something to eat this weekend?” Henare’s voice trailed off as Shota’s expression changed from interested to something not too far from stricken. “Okay...don’t worry about it…forget I said anything…”

“No! Wait! It’s just this weekend...I can’t this weekend. I’m not around...I’m seconding at the American show...” Henare’s spirits were buoyed a little by the undertone of disappointment in Shota’s voice. “But I’m only away for a few days, if you still want to go out on a date after I get back. You _do_ mean a date, don’t you?”

Tapping the side of his foot against Shota’s under the table, Henare gave him a delighted smile. 

“Yep. I mean a date. Just me and you.”

Shota smiled back, his whole face lighting up. “I’ll look forward to it.”

The night was still relatively young, and neither guy was in a hurry to return to the dorm, so with the important business of the evening out of the way, they were happy to sit and relax, talking about everything and nothing, setting the world to rights, beaming fondly at each other until after another few drinks they decided to call it a night. 

The walk home was a new kind of torture for Henare. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and take a hold of Shota’s hand, to pull him close and kiss him right there in the middle of the street. Every step chipped away at his resolve to wait until their date until approaching the front door, Henare stopped, holding a hand out to halt Shota. Boldness had worked well for him so far tonight, hopefully it would work again now. 

Leaning in close, close enough that Shota could feel his breath dancing across his neck, Henare not quite whispered in the younger man’s ear. 

“I want to spend some more time with you. Alone. Tonight.”

For one awful eternal moment there was nothing but still silence. Henare feared that he had perhaps overstepped the mark, been far too forward and that Shota changed his mind, decided that the whole thing was all a terrible idea. It possibly was a terrible idea anyway, he hadn't even given any thought to how they might avoid getting caught by the rest of the dojo boys. He voiced his whispered concern to Shota who simply winked, letting himself fall against Henare’s broad shoulder.

"I may have had too much to drink...perhaps you should carry me to my bed." . After all, who could possibly say anything about Henare being a responsible senior, helping to look after one of the young boys who had ended up little worse for wear.

Henare slung an arm around Shota’s waist and with a carefully crafted expression of mild irritation, steered him through the doorway, past the open common room, meeting the fond, unsurprised eyerolls of the rest of the guys as they passed, continuing up the stairs to the bedrooms. Passing his own room, Shota shrugged off his jacket, flinging it inside, closing the door behind him before carrying on down the hall to Henare’s quarters.

As soon as the door slid shut Henare backed Shota up against it, cautiously leaning in to kiss him the way he had wanted to for weeks. It was perfect. Shota was perfect, wrapping his arms around Henare’s neck, parting his lips to allow his tongue entrance, pressing closer as the kiss grew in passion and intensity. 

“Are you sure you want this? We can wait…we don’t have to do anything tonight...not even kiss if you just want to take things slow.” Henare pulled away briefly, reluctant to halt the kissing even if only for a moment, but needing to be sure that no irreversible boundaries were being crossed. 

“No more waiting. I’ve waited enough. I want this...I want you.” As if to back up his words, Shota grabbed at Henare's layers, pulling and tugging and yanking and trying to get rid of too many things at once and getting rid of none. Laughing gently, Henare ripped Shota's shirt off, silencing his protest with a kiss.

Sliding a hand over Shota's pecs, Henare flicked a thumb over a nipple, drawing out a hissed groan, learning quickly that Shota outside the ring could be just as loud as Shota inside the ring, leaving him with absolutely no other choice than to kiss him again to muffle the sound. Hand travelling further south, he cupped the growing bulge in Shota’s jeans, earning another charged moan. 

Finally managing to tear Henare's shirt off, Shota grinned smugly at his hard won victory, planting another greedy kiss on the older man’s lips, hands wandering over the man’s chest, stroking at the v of his hips, him now the one to moan out loud. Earlier fumbles with the shirt now forgotten, Shota made short work of getting into Henare's jeans, slipping his hand inside, fingers wrapping around the hard flesh as Henare continued to try to kiss him through the door. 

A loud ping from Henare’s pocket as a message arrived snapped them both back into the room. Reaching for Shota's wrist he pulled him away from the door and without letting go, moved across the room to sit on the side of the bed to see what had been sent. It was a message from the guys asking him to kindly lower the volume. Chuckling, Henare tapped out a quick apology, earning himself a quizzical look from Shota who had now settled himself his lap, slowly starting to rock down onto him. "Oka says I need to turn down my dirty movies, they’re trying to watch a movie downstairs and I might wake you up." His every word was punctuated with a kiss to somewhere on Shota's chest, neck, face, arms as a the same time his hands slipped down the back of the younger man’s jeans squeezing a couple of handfuls of his firm ass. 

Revelling in the sensations of Henare's kisses and touch, a teasing finger slipping between Shota’s cheeks elicited a huffed out exclamation, earning the man a ferocious kiss, broken by Henare only to manoeuvre Shota off his lap so he could make sure that the door was locked and to hastily rummage in his dresser for lube and a condom. 

He was quick searching, but Shota was quicker getting rid of his jeans and underwear. Turning back to the bed, Henare was greeted with his first sight of a gloriously naked Shota propped up against the pillows, beckoning him with one hand, stroking himself with the other. Losing the rest of his clothes with more speed than dignity Henare moved towards the bed with his supplies in hand, high fiving every deity known to man when the heavenly creature in front of him opened his beautiful legs, pulling his feet up to his thighs at the older man’s approach in a clear and unmistakable invitation. 

Settling himself into the space Shota had made for him, Henare picked up the kiss where it left off, Shota's hands roaming everywhere, something very much like a whine escaping his lips when Henare pulled away, sitting back on his heels, reaching for the lube.

Shota gasped at the first cool touch of Henare’s slick fingers. Immediately Henare stopped, sitting back, a deeply concerned expression on his face. 

“Sweetheart? Are you ok? I can stop…”

Something warm spreading within him at the endearment, Shota pulled Henare back down into his embrace. “Don’t you dare...it was just a little cold...touch me...I want you in me…”

There would be other times, Shota hoped, when they could take things slowly, when they will have all night to explore each other’s bodies and learn what makes each other see stars, but time was not a luxury they had right now. He urged a Henare along with quiet mumbled words, unable to bite back a yell when his lover’s fingers brushed against the secret nub of pleasure buried within him. 

Strong as the desire Henare felt to be inside Shota was, the need to ensure that he was properly prepared was stronger. He soothed Shota’s impatience with gentle words and gentler kisses until satisfied at last that the younger man was ready, he withdrew his fingers. 

Condom rolled on to his leaking dick and more lube applied, Henare paused for a moment, reaching up to brush Shota's hair from his eyes. “You ready?”

Gaze fixed on the older man, Shota answered with a nod, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips as Henare’s cock breached his entrance, pressing forwards in one slow steady thrust until he was fully sheathed in Shota’s welcoming heat. 

"Are you good?" 

"Yes. Good. Move.”

Finally where he had wanted to be since getting to know Shota properly, Henare wasted no time in channelling the whirlling energy usually reserved for the ring into setting an almost frantic pace. Shota held him right, answering each wicked movement with one of his own. The whispered words falling from the young pairs lips were too fast and too broken for each other’s understanding, but neither cared, every panted utterance delivered with affection that needed no translation. 

Unwilling to risk another interruption from their fellow lions, Henare covered Shota's mouth with a kiss, stilling his tongue with his own, the noises of their pleasure feeding back into each other, the crescendo of their orgasms growing closer. Henare slipped a hand between them to tend to Shota's cock, trapped between their bodies, Shota shifting his hips to give Henare the room he needs, Henare quickly matching the rhythm of his fist round Shota's dick to the rhythm of his own dick in Shota's ass. 

The pace was hard and fast, fuelled by foracious want. So full of insatiable need were the pair that if they weren't both being swept along by such a fierce need they might have felt bad about being so close already. 

When he came, Shota was beautiful as Henare had imagined, his body arching from the mattress, his head falling backwards in ecstasy, his cum exploding over Henare's hand and mingling with the sweat on their stomachs, the sweet clenching of his muscles drawing Henare's orgasm from him. 

Shota’s strong arms held Henare as he shuddered through the last tremors of his climax until at last totally, completely, spent he at last pulled out, dealing with the business of the condom before collapsing, sated and happy, beside his lover. 

Fumbling blindly, Henare scooped his abandoned shirt from the floor, offering it to Shota to wipe the mess from his belly. 

“Will you stay?”

Shota laughed quietly. “The dojo is my home too…”

“I meant stay here with me in my room. It’ll be a squeeze...we might have to cuddle up close,” He waggled his eyebrows, causing Shota to laugh once again, laughing with the younger man until he moved to get to his feet. “Oh, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Shota leaned down to the bed, dropping a quick peck to Henare’s cheek. 

“Idiot. I’m only going over here to turn the light off. Set your alarm...I’ll have to creep back to my own room in the morning before everyone else gets up,” Shota hit the light switch and scurried back to the narrow bed, slipping under the covers, draping himself over Henare partly so they would both fit, partly to enjoy the closeness, resting his head on Henare’s warm chest. “You do realise this is going to be a whole lot of hassle, sneaking about?”

Henare curled the younger man tighter into his embrace, laying a rather tender kiss on his sweet mouth. Shota wasn’t wrong. Keeping this new development from the rest of their dojo family until they themselves had figured out where it was headed would almost certainly be a pain, but Henare was sure of one thing.

“Maybe...but you’re worth it. Definitely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
